


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Background Character Death, Blindfolds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans Mercy, Trans zarya, Voyeurism, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Zarya doesn't like to share her problems with others. She's never seen the point of spreading her unhappiness to others if she can solve the issue by herself. Or at the very least, ride it out by herself. Mercy just wants her to know that she's there for her, no matter what the problem is. That she's got people to help her carry her burdens.Or~Zarya has an emotional moment with Mercy, gets rode hard by both her girlfriends and put away wet, then has an emotional moment with Ana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still terrible at writing descriptions. Like, just awful.
> 
> There's no smut for a couple of chapters, and I'll leave a note at the start of the one it does start in. Just haven't figured out how to break up the story quite yet.

Angela helped lift another patient off her makeshift operating table, satisfied that she had done enough to keep the man stable, and signalled for another to be brought over. She'd have liked to be able to do more for him, but there were too many people who needed her help right now, so making sure they were stable was the best she could manage.

There'd been a catastrophic earthquake on the west coast of the US, and try as they might, official channels weren't able to get out the aid that people needed quickly enough. There'd been reports of a mercenary group stealing supplies and ransoming them off in areas that were farther out from the major cities, and Winston had wanted to send the whole team out and take them down. Angela had other ideas. There were some small towns that were completely cut off from anything, and her contacts had told her that they weren't going to get any help for days. They just weren't a priority. So she wanted to take a few people in a dropship, and set up some relief centres. Places people could come and get shelter, medical attention, food and water. Things they were going to need. There'd been an argument, but in the end, Winston had agreed, and Angela, Lúcio, Zarya and Satya had loaded up a ship and headed out.

This was their third day, and it was going to be their last. They'd managed to get two other places set up so far, and they would have done more, but government agencies were starting to move into the area. It would do no one any good for them to be found operating here. Still, Angela was happy with the work they'd managed. Lúcio was at orgnaising things, contacting people on the ground before they got in, making sure there were plenty of hands ready to help them get all the equipment they were going to use to where it was needed. After that, he'd spent most of his time directing food and water, making sure the supplies got properly distributed and stored, talking to the locals to determine the best ways to get it out. Satya, meanwhile, had been setting up some temporary shelter to get people out of the elements. There were some tents around, but her hardlight structures were proving to be much more effective, and the majority of the wounded had been moved into them. She'd also provided some hardlight tools for Angela, and she couldn't be more grateful. The fact that she didn't need to worry about sterilising them had saved her a great deal of time, and meant that she had been able to help many more people than she had anticipated.

“Dr Ziegler. The next one's ready.” She turned, nodding at the nurse who had been helping her out, and watching as she carried a young woman with a broken leg over to her table, a bloody bandage wrapped around it. She checked her over, cleaning and healing up any other small cuts and scratches across her body, before pulling it off and checking out the extent of the damage. The bone was jutting out through her thigh, though the initial treatment had done a good job stemming the flow of blood if she was showing up alive after this long. Angela gave her a dose of anaesthesia before setting the bone back in place, cleaning the wound and healing it with her Caduceus staff, setting a cast over the leg before letting the nurse move her to the recovery area. There was a local doctor there, using her tech to treat smaller wounds and keeping an eye on the people she'd treated. He wasn't as skilled as her, but he was a good man, and she was grateful for any help she could get. Hopefully, she'd be able to sort out enough of the critical injuries before they needed to leave that he'd be able to manage the rest. She heard trucks pull up outside, and felt a pit of dread form in her stomach as she saw people rush outside to meet them. Zarya had ended up working with the rescue teams, helping to organise those who were digging through the rubble, looking for survivors. She'd claimed to have experience in the matter, but refused to say any more when Angela questioned her. Said she didn't have time.

“Get the wounded inside!” Angela turned her head at the sound of her voice, watching Zarya rush through the opening in the hardlight, heading towards her with a bloodied woman cradled in her arms. “She's the most seriously injured. Badly crushed. Managed to stabilise her with a med-kit, but she needs your treatment first.” She nodded, watching her pink hair stand above the crowd as she headed back, squeezing past the others bringing in the injured. There were about 10, including the woman on her table, and she suddenly felt a swell of hope, wondering if they'd be bringing in any more. After a few minutes, however, no one else came in, and she looked over her shoulder, spotting Zarya carrying a large, black bag into the police station down the street, with more men and woman following her. Satya had set up some constructs in the basement to chill it, none of them able to think of a better place to store the bodies. She turned back to her patient, checking over her injuries and trying not to think about what was happening outside. She'd talk to her girlfriend later, see how she was doing, but for now, she didn't have time to waste on the dead. Not when there were still people left to save.

~

It was getting dark by the time they left. The dropship was on autopilot, and Satya and Lucio were both getting some sleep on the journey back. Angela, however, was struggling to rest, her mind dwelling on the thoughts on those she hadn't been able to help. Logically, she knew that she'd saved a lot of lives today, lives that would have been lost if she hadn't been there. She also knew that there hadn't been anything any of them could have done for the people who had died. She knew that these things were true, and none of them helped with the guilt. In her experience, the facts rarely did.

She stood up, quietly moving past her two dozing companions, heading for the back of the ship. Zarya had headed down there earlier, and she wanted to check on her. She'd dealt with more death than any of them these past three days, and even if she said she was fine, Angela didn't necessarily trust her to be honest about it. She found her with the supplies, spotting her bright pink hair poking over the top of a box. She walked around it, and Zarya's eyes popped open, a small grin forming on her face.

“You should really be getting some sleep, Mercy.” Angela raised an eyebrow at her, and Zarya snorted, giggling softly at her. “I mean, say what you want about me, but you're the doctor here. You should really know better.” She looked down at her pink-haired girlfriend and sighed, sitting down with her and cuddling into her side.

“I was worried about you. Worried that you wouldn't tell me about how you're feeling.” A large hand gently took hold of hers, while the other arm wrapped round her shoulders, pulling her in closer. “I'm here for you if you need to talk.”

“I'm fine. Honest.” Angela looked up at her, frowning slightly as she tried to read anything from her face.

“You said you'd done that stuff before. Searching for bodies. Was that in Russia?” Zarya looked down at her, frowning back at her before resting her head back against the box.

“Yes.” Angela waited for her to continue, rubbing her thumb in circles over the top of her hand, letting her head rest on the top of her chest. “My first battle was in a city. We'd pushed the omnics out, we'd won, and we all wanted to celebrate. Didn't have the chance to. Once we'd secured the area, we were all helping to pick through the rubble, looking for survivors. It was the middle of summer.” A small smile flashed across her face, before disappearing just as quickly. “People think Russia is always cold, but it gets hot in summer. Hot enough that you know when you've found a corpse. I suppose if you were in the smell constantly, you might get used to it, but as it was, we all spent a lot of time being sick. We'd take turns pulling them out and bagging them. It was the only way to make it fair.” Her smile returned, growing slowly as she continued. “Still, we found plenty of survivors. People who got lucky with how the rubble fell around them. People who managed to hide in basements before everything came down. They were injured and thirsty and hungry, and some of them might have died later, but we saved them for a while, at least. It felt good.” She squeezed Angela's hand again, and turned to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I knew people were dead in that factory when we started clearing out the rubble. But we still saved others. That's what matters.”

“If I'd been there sooner, I might have saved more lives. If I'd made sure that my technology was properly shared, that more doctors had access to it, more people could have survived.” Angela felt a hand brushing tenderly through her hair, and sighed into Zarya's chest. “There are so many ways that I could have done more. Not just for these people. For everyone.”

“People die. Not even you can stop that, even when you're doing everything humanly possible.” She looked up at her, lifting herself up to plant a kiss on her lips. She knew her girlfriend was telling the truth. It didn't mean that her mind accepted it.

“I know I can't save everyone. I still have to try.” She stroked a hand through her short, pink hair, smiling at the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks. “Thank you for talking to me. It means a lot.”

“I trust you,” Zarya whispered, resting her forehead against Angela's, bringing a soft sight to her lips. “I'll come to you if I need to talk. You don't have to worry about that. Neither does Ana.” Angela felt her cheeks heat up slightly, wondering if she knew that she and Ana talked about how reserved she could be. “Just promise me you'll do the same. You don't have to be alone. We'll always be here for you.” She nodded softly, resting nuzzling her head into Zarya's chest, feeling her eyelids starting to grow heavy.

“I will. I promise.” She yawned, closing her eyes and gently running her hand over her girlfriend's body. “Let's just stay here for a while. You're very comfortable.” She heard a chuckle from above her, and a hand softly stroking her hair as she slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is gonna start in the next chapter. For now, more of Zarya and Mercy being emotional.

Zarya collapsed back onto her bed, groaning in frustration. They'd been back for two days, and they still hadn't heard from Ana or any of the other team. Mercy had been insistent that everything would be fine, that she didn't need to worry, but she couldn't help herself. She knew how quickly things could go bad, how one stupid mistake could change everything. She'd seen it happen to her friends, and the thought that it might have happened to Ana-

She yelled, slamming her head back against the mattress. She hated feeling like this, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change anything. Knowing that she was powerless. Pulling those bodies out of the rubble had been bad, but she hadn't known them, and there wasn't anything she could have done for them. This was different. This was eating her up inside, and as she felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, she realised, of course, that this was what she needed to talk to Mercy about. She got up and went into the bathroom, splashing her face with water before heading out to find her partner.

She stopped by her office on the way to her room, but Zarya couldn't find her in either place. She sighed, walking over to Mercy's bed and sinking into it. She'd spent a lot of time here with Ana over the past few weeks, and it was starting to feel like a second home. It helped that she had a more comfortable bed than either of them, but it was more than that. The lilac scent that Mercy always wore was most obvious, but there was a hint of rose that reminded her of Ana too. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, feeling almost like they were both in the room with her. They weren't, of course. That was the problem. She rolled on to her back, holding her hands over her eyes and groaning in frustration, when she heard someone enter the room. She sat up and saw Mercy standing in the doorway, staring at her?

“Zarya? Are you feeling OK?” She felt herself start to blush, wondering how ridiculous she must have looked like to her, and was tempted to just brush it off with a joke. She knew that would just leave her feeling as bad as she had before. On top of that, she'd made a promise, and she didn't intend to break it so soon.

“I'm worried about Ana,” she said, resting her hands in her lap. “I know you don't think there's anything wrong, and I know that there probably isn't, but we haven't heard from them, and I just...” Zarya trailed off, bowing her head and running her hands through her hair. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and looked up, seeing Mercy smiling down at her.

“They called in about an hour ago. Everything went fine, and they're heading back now. No injuries” A weight felt as though it had just vanished from her body, and she flopped back on to the bed, sighing and covering up her eyes, feeling her face start to heat up. She was so, so glad that Ana and the others were safe, but she was also feeling incredibly embarrassed. She could hear Mercy chuckling softly above her, and groaned as she felt the bed shift slightly as her partner moved onto it. “It's sweet how worried you were. And I'm glad you came to me to talk about it.” She uncovered her eyes, and found herself looking directly up at the blonde, spotting a slight smile on her face. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there a reason this bothered you so much more than what happened in those towns?” Mercy rested a hand on hers, and she squeezed it, sighing gently.

“I don't really know. The fact that I know them is part of it, but it's not just that.” She rubbed her head again, groaning with frustration. “In that town, I did everything I could do to help those people. If Ana had been hurt, well, I didn't. I wasn't even there. And that's scary. The idea that something could happen to her, or you, and there's nothing I'd be able to do.” Mercy stared down at her for a moment, before laying next to her, draping an arm over her chest.

“You know that you aren't responsible for keeping everyone safe, right?” Zarya couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, and Mercy giggled quietly, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I mean it. We're all looking out for each other. We're all keeping each other safe. You can't be there for us all the time, and there's no point blaming yourself for that.” She rested her head in the crook of Zarya's neck, breathing gently against it. “I know it's hard not to dwell on what might be, just like it's hard not to think about what you could have done differently. Sometimes there's value in it, but I don't think this was one of those times.” Mercy propped herself up on her elbow, moving her other hand to cup the her lover's face, grinning down at her. “I also know that it's hard to control our thoughts, so maybe next time we should just talk about it straight away. I've found it to be quite helpful.” She smiled back up at her, lifting a hand up to her body, and slowly pulling her down till their bodies were touching and their faces were inches apart.

“You're right,” she sighed, feeling Mercy's breath brush over her lips. “Then again, you're always right. One of the joys of dating a genius, I suppose.” Mercy chuckled, and Zarya closed her eyes, closing the last bit of distance between them, kissing her softly. She felt Mercy's tongue slip out of her mouth, brushing over her lips, and she opened them to receive it, letting it dance over the tip of her own, a soft moan escaping her throat. She felt her legs shift over her body till she was being straddled, soft thighs pressed against either side of her stomach. She moved a hand down her back, squeezing her backside, feeling a rush of heat as the blonde moaned into her mouth. She pulled up slightly, breaking the kiss and grinning down at Zarya, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

“I, uh, had a few suggestions about what we could do, if you're OK with that.” She nodded, wondering what Mercy could be thinking of that was making her face get this red. She gulped, and started speaking again, cheeks nearly glowing. “I was wondering if you'd like to be tied up. And blindfolded, if that's something you'd be comfortable with.” Zarya looked up at her, utterly surprised by the suggestion. “I'd ask you what you wanted before I did anything, and if you wanted to stop at any point, you just have to tell me. I just thought that it would be… hot.” The last word was much quieter than the rest, and she couldn't help but chuckle up at her, watching her face get even redder. Even so, she couldn't deny that the idea of letting Mercy taking control was… well, it was incredibly hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut starts properly, and it's gonna continue for quite a bit.

Zarya stared up at Mercy, wondering how long she should wait till she told her how much she wanted this. Not too long, of course. Just enough to tease her a bit.

“That sounds excellent,” she purred, biting her bottom lip as she watcher straddling her stomach, hearing her exhale gently. “Just, no slapping or name calling or humiliation stuff. No trying to make me beg. People have tried that before, and it's really not my thing.” Mercy nodded above her, grinning wildly.

“Of course, of course. Like I said, I'll ask before I do anything, and it can stop whenever you want. Just say the word.” She slid off of her body, moving to the edge of the bed before turning back. “By the word, I do mean stop. That's the word. Just to make sure we're clear.” Zarya nodded, watching her move to the drawer at the side of her bed, pulling out a long length of smooth rope and what looked to be a silk blindfold. “Tell me anything you want me to do as well. Use your words. It should make this a lot more fun for both of us. Also, just to check, do you mind a bit of teasing?”

“Teasing sounds good. I'll make sure to let you know if it goes too far.” Mercy nodded, setting the rope and blindfold next to her on the bed, looking over her body. “So, do you want me to take my clothes off before we start?” She watched a blush start to form on the blonde's face as she nodded, and couldn't stop herself from grinning as she took her top off. She loved the way that Mercy looked at her, the blatant hunger in her eyes whenever she started getting naked. She slipped of her trousers next, quickly kicking them off before grinning across at her increasingly girlfriend. “How about you put that blindfold on me and take off the rest?” Mercy stopped dead, staring and biting her lip for a moment, before smirking and crawling onto the bed and straddling Zarya's stomach again.

“Just relax,” Mercy whispered, lifting the blindfold up to her eyes, and suddenly everything was dark. Zarya felt fingers tying a knot in the fabric at the back of her head, unable to stop herself from smiling at the feeling of her lover on top of her. “Sit up, and wrap your arms around me.” She did, feeling hands running up her back to her bra while she let her own travel down Mercy's back, gently squeezing her bottom, hearing a giggle in her ear. She felt a hand on the front of her chest gently pushed her back on to the bed, and she went with it, her bra being slowly pulled off of her body as she went down. Once that was done, the weight lifted from her body, and she wondered where Mercy was for a moment, until she felt a pair of hands gripping her thighs. “Lift up your hips.”She did as she was told, and felt fingers slipping in to the top of her panties, and gently pulling them down her legs. She bit her lip as some of Mercy's longer nails scratched down her thighs, wondering if they were leaving a mark. She rested back on the bed as they got lower, lifting her feet to allow them to be completely removed, leaving her completely exposed. It was thrilling, and her body was getting hotter the longer she waited there. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt Mercy sit on her stomach, and realised that she'd undressed as well. “I'm going to tie up your hands to the bed posts. Is that OK?” She nodded, and let out a soft moan as she felt her girlfriend move up her body, feeling quietly delighted at the slight wetness that had been left on her stomach. A rope was tied round her right wrist, and it was pulled above her head, before the same happened to the left. She gave a couple of experimental tugs, feeling a bit of give, but not much. She was firmly secured, arms stretched above her head, and found herself grinning again.

“So, what are we going to do now?” She felt Mercy straddling her stomach again, soft, chubby thighs pressing against either side of it, wondering what she was doing with her hands before they cupped her face, thumbs running circles over her cheeks.

“I was thinking that we could start with some kissing.” Hair fell onto her face, and Zarya couldn't stop herself from giggling as it tickled her nose. Then, it was gone, and she could feel warm breath flowing over her lips. She tried to move her hands to pull her closer, but they caught just above the bed, and she heard Mercy chuckling above her.

“Please,” she whispered, leaving her mouth hanging slightly open, and felt lips gently pushing against her own. It was almost painfully slow, but it felt so, so good. Eventually, she felt a tongue push into her mouth, flicking against the tip of her own, brushing over her lips. She moaned, pushing back against Mercy, tasting strawberries on her lips as she moved her tongue over them, breathing in sharply as she felt a hand grip her breast, a thumb rubbing over her nipple. Mercy kept kissing her, slowly and gently, moving her hand over her chest, and it was good, it was excellent, but she needed more. She tilted her head back, moving her mouth away, and took a second to catch her breath. “Can you start kissing over my body?” She felt movement on top of her, hips sliding back along her stomach as lips were lowered to her neck. “Leave marks,” she whispered, and heard a soft laugh from above her.

“Where do you want me to leave them?” Mercy whispered, and she caught a moan in her throat as she felt a gentle suck on her neck, lips pursed over her skin.

“Anywhere you want to. Don't be afraid to use your teeth.” Her neck was suddenly sucked harder, almost to the point of pain, and she couldn't help but whimper slightly, heat throbbing through her body as light, gentle kisses started moving down her neck. They worked round to the other side, sucking on her skin opposite the previous mark, and Zarya felt teeth start to press into her neck, moaning and squirming over the sheets. The hand cupping her face left as a trail of kisses started moving down her chest, biting and sucking her collar bone on the way down to her breast. Just above them, she Mercy lift off of her body, leaving her completely untouched. She wondered if she should say something, when she felt knees knees nudging the inside of her thighs, pushing them open as she laid back on top of her. She bit her bottom lip as her soft stomach pressed down on her dick, blushing as she felt it twitch against her, before letting out another moan as soft breasts pressed into her stomach, and her lips fixed themselves around her nipple, sucking hard on it. Sweat was starting to form on her skin, feeling cool in the still air of the room, and Zarya wondered if her lover was as affected by this as she was. As a hand twisted her other nipple, she felt teeth bite into her breast just below the nipple that had just been sucked, and a soft whimper escaped her. Mercy switched sides, giving her other breast the same treatment, before starting move down her stomach, her skin being licked and kisses and sucked as Mercy moved lower and lower. She held in a moan as her soft body pulled across her length, and she felt it twitch every time Mercy bit into her, her feet squirming more and more as the teasing continued. As her mouth approached the head of her dick, she felt Mercy pull away from her body again, before her right leg was lifted up, and a kiss was placed on her inner thigh. She couldn't stop a dissatisfied groan escaping her throat, and heard a soft giggle from between her legs.

“I was going to make sure all of your body was properly cared for first. Is that a problem?” Zarya could hear the teasing lilt in her girlfriend's voice, and part of her wanted to tell her to to get on with it. Not a big part though. She shook her head, feeling herself get hotter and hotter as her legs were kissed and sucked and bitten, wondering if there were any bruises already forming on her body. Slowly, Mercy went all the way down her leg, before lifting the other and working her way up it. She was panting, quiet moans slipping out of her every time her skin was sucked or nibbled, her hands twitching against their bindings as she got farther up her thighs. Eventually, she was finished with her task, and Zarya felt her sitting between her knees as her hands gripped the top of her thighs, rubbing small circles over them with her fingers. “So, before we go any farther, I'd like to know why you like getting love-bites so much?” She groaned, squeezing her legs around Mercy, hearing her giggle as muscular thighs pushed against her soft ones. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just interested.” She titled her head back against the pillow, sighing, wishing she could scratch her head. She thought she knew how to explain it, just not how to explain it in a way that wasn't embarrassing.

“Just don't laugh at me. OK?” She waited for a reply, before hearing Mercy snicker softly, continuing to rub her thighs.

“I nodded. Thought you'd like to know.” Zarya rolled her eyes, giggling a bit at the weirdness of the situation before continuing.

“Well, I like being able to look at them and know that you were there. They're a reminder of a good time I've had with you or Ana. Sometimes, it feels good to be able to stand in front of a mirror and be able to see every part of me where you two have been.” She felt her face burning as she finished, wondering how Mercy was going to react, when she felt the bed shift either side of her head, and a gentle kiss landed on her lips.

“You're such a sweet person. I think that might be the most romantic thing I've ever heard someone say about a love-bite.” She bit her lip and turned her head to the side, wondering just how red she was right now. Another gentle kiss landed on her cheek, and she felt Mercy's soft, warm bottom rest on her stomach again, licking her lips as her wetness rubbed onto her. “So, what do you want me to do now?” She felt herself throb again as she heard the words, heat pulsing through her as she thought about how nice it would feel to be finished off right now. She could think of something else that would be a lot more fun than that, though.

“Can you sit on my face?”


	4. Chapter 4

Zarya heard a giggle from above her, feeling everything leave her body as Mercy stopped touching her. She waited, wondering what her lover was doing, before feeling the bed shift around her head as legs brushed against each of her outstretched arms, feet brushing against her chest.

“You know, you have the greatest ideas.” She sounded like she was constantly on the verge of giggling, a teasing note to her voice that made Zarya's body tingle. “Are you sure you don't want me to do something for you?” She licked her lips, wondering how Mercy was looking at her right now. If both their faces were equally as flushed, if they were both just as sweaty.

“I want to make you cum. I want you to sit on my face and ride me.” She was sure that she heard Mercy breath deep at the words, before she started giggling softly. Zarya felt fingers run through her hair as Mercy lowered onto her face, wetness spreading across her mouth. She breathed deep, hair tickling her nose as her strong smell flooded over her.

“Then do it.” She shuddered at the words, and stuck her tongue out, licking slowly across her folds, feeling Mercy twitch on top of her. She tasted sweet, and Zarya felt herself get more and more aroused as she continued to lick and suck on her labia, feeling wetness start to cover her cheeks. Her lover continued to squirm on top of her, soft thighs tightening and relaxing around her head and arms, and she gave a loud gasp as she dragged her tongue up to her clit, circling it a few times before gently sucking on it. Just as she was getting into her rhythm, however, she heard the door open, freezing up completely as Mercy nearly jumped off of her. After a moment, she relaxed, resting back onto Zarya's face as the visitor spoke.

“So, seems you two have been having plenty of fun without me.” She wondered when Ana had gotten back, if she'd been looking for them elsewhere, before starting to become a little bit embarrassed. It wasn't as though she had never seen her naked before, or that it was even the first time she'd walked in on her and Mercy having sex. Being tied up and blindfolded, however, was very much a new thing. “I'm kind of jealous. I'm sure I've mentioned things like this to Zarya before.” Mercy gave a quiet giggle, shaking on top of her face, and she moaned between her legs again. She couldn’t believe how much this was turning her on, but she couldn't think of a reason to fight it.

“Well, perhaps you could join in. Unless Zarya has any objections, of course.” She couldn't speak, not with her mouth covered like this, so she shook her head, which seemed to elicit a chuckle from both of her lovers. She felt her Mercy lift off of her face, as another hand caressed the side of it, before dragging a finger over her lips. “So, do you want Ana to stay?”

“Yes!” She blushed, not intending to sound as eager as she had, and suddenly felt a pair of lips against her own, a tongue pressing into her mouth. Ana kissed her hard, pushing her onto the pillow beneath her head, before lifting off, leaving Zarya gasping.

“I think I'll watch for now. Though I'll probably find another use for your mouth once Angela has finished.” She shuddered again as she felt Ana's touch leave her, before Mercy sat on her face again, and a hand threading through her hair as what felt like shins pressed lightly against her shoulders.

“Let's get back to it then,” she whispered, grinding herself over Zarya's mouth. She didn't hesitate, eagerly licking at her again, getting hotter and hotter every time Mercy moaned or sighed above her. She moved up to her clit, sucking on it and circling it with her tongue, before moving back to her labia, dragging her tongue over them and tasting her wetness, doing everything she could to tease her. As she continued, she thought she could hear a faint breathing from somewhere, growing heavier and heavier as time went on, before she heard a chuckle above her. “Ana's touching herself,” she panted, shifting her body till her clit moved to Zarya's lips. “She really seems to be enjoying the show.” She moaned again, feeling pleasure coursing through her body, wishing that she could watch. It wouldn't be the first time that she had, and it was always an incredible experience for them both. Deprived of the option, she settled for pulling Mercy's clit into her mouth, running her tongue over and round it till she was moaning and shaking on top of her. As she tried to move her mouth from it, she felt fingers clench lightly in her hair, and heard heavy panting above her. “You've been teasing me for long enough. I want you to make me cum.”

She moaned softly as she was pulled back into place, feeling wetness spread over her lips. She sucked harder on her clit, feeling her chin start to get wetter as her lover quivered above her. She felt another shudder pass through the legs either side of her head as a loud moan came from above, and she kept up the pressure as her own body got hotter and hotter. Mercy was shaking and panting, and Zarya felt sweat start to drip onto her head as she continued to roll her tongue over her lover's clit, and heard a sudden yell that was shut off when her legs slammed tight around her ears. Mercy collapsed onto her, seemingly unable to support her wait any longer. Her face was smothered, and she wriggled slightly to get her nose free, continuing to lick and suck as her lover shuddered on to of her, squeezing her tighter and tighter. The air she was breathing was damp and warm, reeking of sex, and she loved it, feeling her body start to get hotter as Mercy's orgasm continued. She could have stayed there forever, but eventually it ended, and Mercy slowly pushed herself up, and Zarya couldn't feel anything beyond the blindfold and the ropes around her wrists. There was a dull ache in her arms where Mercy's legs had pressed against them, though it wasn't overly painful. She licked her lips, tasting her lover on them, and heard a quiet giggle coming from the side of the bed. After that, there was the occasional word exchanged, and some shuffling around her, but she was left untouched. Eventually, she felt a hand brush over her cheek towards her mouth, and a finger pressing at her lips. Zarya opened her mouth and sucked it in, moaning as she recognised Ana's taste on it.

“You were excellent,”Ana purred, and the finger was pulled from her mouth, replaced by soft lips and a roaming tongue. She moaned into her mouth, feeling her other hand come up to stroke her cheek as she broke off the kiss. “Angela thinks that you should be the one to finish next, but I think you have a bit more work to do first. I think that you shouldn't be allowed to cum until I do. Do you agree?” She moaned again as she felt a thumb trace over her lips, squirming her legs over the mattress as she fought against the part of her that was desperate for release.

“Yes,” she whispered, hearing Ana chuckle deeply as the word escaped her mouth, before leaning in for another kiss. This one was slower and softer, but it still left Zarya gasping when it finished.

“You are such a good girl.” She felt the bed shift under her as Ana straddled her head, feet brushing against her arms as firm hands pushed down her chest. “This is going to be so much fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zarya couldn't keep a moan from escaping her mouth as Ana's hands groped her breasts, fingers pinching and twisting her nipples. She wondered why she hadn't sat on her face yet, when she felt a hand grip her length, a groan escaping from her mouth. It slowly moved up and down, and her arms involuntarily pulled against her restraints, her entire body tensing. She heard a giggle from beneath her as the hand let go, stroking down her leg, tickling at her thighs.

“It's going to be really hard for you to hold on here, isn't it?” There was a teasing edge to Mercy's voice, and Zarya bit her lips as she felt her legs being slowly spread apart. “I've got a plug here that I'd like to use. The vibrating one that you like so much. Does that sound good?” She felt a finger running up her thigh, moving till it reached one of cheeks before heading back down. She groaned again, her legs squirming on the bed as her teasing continued, screwing her eyes up tight.

“Do it,” she moaned, her hips staring to jerk in the air as she felt Mercy's hand run up along her leg and grip her dick again, slowly twisting around the head of it. Before she could say anything else, Ana descended, and her mouth was covered in her wetness, hair tickling her cheeks and chin. Her nose was nestled in her ass, and she could smell the wetness that had dripped down into it as she felt more start to drip around her mouth.

“You're always so desperate for a challenge, aren't you?” Ana chuckled, grinding against her lips. “Go ahead. Eat up.” She didn't need to hear anything else, tonguing through her folds and tasting the wetness that was dripping from her body. She was stronger than Mercy, saltier, and Zarya loved it. She licked over her labia, listening to her breath hitch whenever she sucked them into her mouth, feeling drops off wetness trickle over her chin. Suddenly, she felt Mercy's fingers drag over her hole, gasping at the cold as they rubbed lube over it, before one slipped inside of her. Zarya couldn't stop herself from moaning as it slowly pumped in and out of her, hearing Ana chuckle above her, grinding harder against her face. “You're doing so well,” she whispered, and she felt a hand grasp her hair before tugging on it, just hard enough to draw a gasp out of her. Ana shifted her body, and she found herself with her nose nestled between her folds, while her lips brushed against her clit. She stuck a tongue out, flicking across it, making her moan as a fresh wave of wetness dripped over her face.

“You're almost ready, babe.” She felt Mercy slip another finger into her, moaning loudly as they twisted up, before they were removed, leaving her feeling momentarily empty. Then, she felt something larger pressing at her hole, slowly pushing inside of her. “Just relax,” she whispered, stroking her thigh as the toy stretched her, forcing a long moan from her throat. She clenched her hands above her head, feeling Ana pinch at her nipples, distracting her from the slight pain coursing up her as the widest part of the toy entered her. Then it was in, and she sighed, feeling it move slightly inside of her as Mercy continued to poke at the base of it.

“You're such a good girl,” Ana purred, twisting her nipple hard and twisting her body on her mouth, spreading her wetness even further. Zarya felt the plug start to vibrate inside of her, sucking Ana's clit into her mouth to stop another moan from escaping it, hearing her lover coo affectionately. She dragged her tongue around it, feeling her muscular thighs tighten around her as short nails dragged along her chest. She sucked harder, licking circles around it, before her rhythm was interrupted by a tongue circling around the head of her dick, a groan rising from her mouth. She tensed her body up, trying desperately to calm down as Mercy continued to lick her while playing with the plug inside of her, tilting it up and down, causing her to shake with pleasure. She sucked hard on Ana's clit, pushing her tongue over it, doing everything she could to make sure that she came first. Ana was moaning loudly on top of her, squeezing her breasts hard while her thighs clamped around her head, and Zarya knew she was close. She was close as well, and it took every ounce of will in her not to finish when she felt Mercy's lips around her, moving up and down as her tongue continued to swirl round her head. She felt Ana give a sharp pull on hair suddenly, and heard a gasp above her as legs squeezed her head tight. She kept licking, hearing her moan above her as her own orgasm approached. Zarya's legs were squirming on the bed, all of her muscles tensing up, and when the vibrations inside her suddenly got stronger, she couldn't hold out any longer. She tilted her head forward, enough to get her mouth free and gasp.

“I'm gonna cum!” She managed to gasp it out before Ana pulled her back into place, grinding over her mouth, and she started to lick her again as she felt Mercy's tongue continue to circle her head. She moaned into her as she peaked, feeling Mercy's weight on her as her hips lifted off the ground, every muscle in her body burning. Her hands squeezed her thighs tight, mouth still working her as she came, and everything started to feel fuzzy. Gradually, her body started to relax, tiredness washing over her as her hips fell back to the bed. She sighed as Ana climbed off of her, and she felt hands drifting up her body, before Mercy's lips met hers, kissing her delicately. She pushed her tongue out, tasting herself on her lover's lips, and moaned again as she pulled back. Her face felt incredibly sticky, and she stuck her tongue out to lick some of it off her chin and lips, hearing Ana giggle at her in response. She felt a hand reach down to her ass, and relaxed as it gripped the base of the plug, moaning loudly as it was slowly pulled out of her, leaving her feeling somewhat empty. She was still panting for air as her hands were untied and her blindfold removed, and she stretched her arms above her as she looked over her lovers standing by the side of the bed. They were both covered in sweat, though Mercy was looking much more frazzled, her hair a sweaty mess, random tufts sticking out of it. Ana, on the other hand, seemed to be much more in control, managing to smirk at her even while she was panting.

“So, did you enjoy that?” Ana let out a laugh as she nodded, unable to summon any words. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, determined to take a moment to calm down, but instead, falling asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, that was unexpected.” Angela couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight of Zarya laying naked  on her bed, snoring gently. There were scratches over her chest, and small bruises forming all over her body, marking spots where she had bitten and sucked on her skin, and she felt herself start to heat up again as she looked over them. “I'm still amazed by her ability to just go to sleep without washing. I mean, it's hot, in a way, but it's also kind of gross.” She was covered in sweat and lube and cum, her face I particular a sticky, shiny mess, and she genuinely couldn't figure out how she managed to sleep like that.

“Listening to you, you would think that you had never cuddled into her side when she looks like that.” Mercy couldn't stop herself from blushing as Ana laughed, stretching her arms above her head and smiling dreamily. “That was amazing. Though I'm surprised that you two started without me. You knew I'd be back soon.” She shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at Ana. It was starting to feel normal for them to be naked together. Exciting, and distracting, but also just a nice part of her day.

“She'd gotten really stressed after not hearing anything from you guys. I found her up here, and even after I told her you'd called in, she still seem on edge. I figured this would calm her down.” A loud snore rose from Zarya as she shifted on the bed, and Mercy snorted, lifting her hand to her mouth to try and reduce the noise. “I think I was right about that.” She saw a small smile spread across Ana's face as she looked down on their partner, before she turned back to her.

“I wish we could have contacted you sooner. I hate making her worry like that.” She sat down on the bed next to Mercy, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it softly. “I'm surprised that she talked to you about it. She's always seems so reluctant when it comes to telling me about that sort of thing.” Angela turned her head to Ana, and saw a frown flit across her face. She wrapped an arm round her shoulder, hugging her close and gently kissing her cheek.

“How much do you talk to her about the things that worry you?” She watched Ana turn to her, a questioning look on her face, and smiled softly back at her. “I know that you're a private person. I also know when you need someone to get you to open up about what's bothering you, because I've known you for years. She hasn't, so maybe all she sees is this cool, calm, collected woman, and she feels bad about the idea of bothering you with her problems. Maybe once your back, she doesn't see the point in ruining the good times with something doesn't feel relevant any more. Does that sound familiar?” She gave her another gentle kiss, before standing up and stretching her arms above her head, spotting Ana lick her lips out the corner of her eye. “You really are insatiable, aren't you?”

“Who can blame me when I'm being presented with all of this?” She shook her head, grabbing a towel from the side of her bed and walking towards the bathroom. “You might be right. Zarya just seems so happy when we get back together. I don't want to risk killing the moment.” Mercy opened the door of the bathroom, turning back to smile at her.

“It might just be like ripping off a band-aid. Get it done, and you'll probably feel a lot better afterwards. We can talk about it more later if you want, but I really need to go shower. I'll have to go over some stuff with Winston about the mission, and I can't do that when I reek of sex.”

~

She rested on top of Zarya's arm, staring at her as she slept. Angela had left half an hour ago, and she was still sleeping, though she had turned over to face her when Ana had laid on her arm, still dozing as she pulled her into a cuddle. Their bodies were pressed close, and she could feel their chests touch with every deep breath her massive lover took. She reached out a hand, brushing it over her face, smiling at the stickiness left on it, evidence of the fun they'd had earlier. She was going to have to grab some of the ropes Angela had used later, and move them to her own room. She'd wanted to try tying Zarya up for ages, but she knew from experience that the only rope she had was far too uncomfortable and abrasive to be any fun. She closed her eye and breathed deep, running her hand through her short, pink hair as she smelled all of their scents lingering in the air.

“Hi.” She opened her eye, and saw Zarya smiling across at her, eyelids hanging down heavily as she started running her hand along her strong, broad shoulders. “So, how long have I been out for?”

“About an hour.” Ana chuckled as her lover groaned slightly, running her fingers in circles over her shoulder. “We really tired you out, didn't we? How are your arms feeling?” She watched as she stretched two massive, muscular arms above her, twisting them and sighing softly.

“They're fine. A little stiff, my wrists are a bit sore, head's aching a bit, but it's a good pain. You two really worked me over.” Zarya draped an arm over her, gently running her hand along her back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “How are you feeling? If nothing else, it seems to have taken less out of you than it did me.” Ana couldn't stop herself from laughing softly, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I feel pretty amazing. We're going to have to try that in my room sometime. I've got a few more ideas about what we can do with those ropes.” She saw a blush rise to Zarya's face, and ran her hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off of it. “There was something else I wanted to ask about as well. Angela said that you were getting stressed when you couldn't get any contact from us. Does that happen a lot?” She watched her sigh and roll on to her back, rubbing her hands over her face.

“It's not important. You don't need to bother yourself about it.” Ana took hold of her hand, edging herself closer to her till she'd pulled her into a hug.

“You don't have to tell me, but… I want you to be able to talk to me about things that are bothering you. I want you to feel comfortable doing that.” She felt her hand being squeezed gently, before it was brought up to Zarya's mouth, a gentle kiss being placed on each knuckle. Zarya stared down at it, running her thumb across the top of it.

“It's, uh, it's dumb, I know. I just get worried when you or Mercy are on a mission without me. Worried that something could happen and I wouldn't be there for you two, wouldn't even be able to try and protect you.” A small, worried grin grew on her face as she stared at the ceiling. “I got scared when we didn't hear anything for those three days. Couldn't stop thinking about things that could have gone wrong. Getting panicky about things I couldn't do anything about. Stupid, right?” Ana ran a hand to her chest, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck as her fingers traced over her traced patterns it. “When we're together, it's just so good. So happy. I don't want to spoil that by talking about my stupid problems.” She wanted to tell her that it wasn't stupid, that talking about the things that hurt her wouldn't ruin things, but it felt hypocritical when she was doing the same exact thing.

“Ever since I lost my eye, I've been afraid my mistakes would hurt someone else. The world thought I'd died after it, and I thought it was a chance to get away from everything. A chance to have a life where I didn't have to hurt people. But it wasn't just that. I couldn't put myself in a position where others were relying on me. Not after I'd let so many down.” She watched Zarya turn over to face her, hugging her close to her body. “I thought I'd be able to handle it when I came back. That it wouldn't be a problem any more. And I'm fine in the moment. When I'm out there with you, everything's clear. Instinct takes over, and I do the job. It's only what comes before that's a problem.” She closed her eye, breathing deep again, feeling a large hand running up and down her back. “I get so scared, thinking about the possibility that I could screw up and get you hurt. Get Angela hurt. Get Fareeha hurt. Any of you. It makes me feel like I'm going to be sick. When it gets bad, I head off on my own after a briefing, tell you I want to spend the night alone. I just don't want you seeing me like that.” She felt a tear run down the front of her face, and held back a sniffle as she felt Zarya nuzzling into the top of her head, hugging her tighter.

“You could have told me.” Her voice was quiet, but she could hear the hurt in it, slight as it may be, and it made her heart felt like it was going to break. She wrapped her arm round her, pulling her close, feeling more tears start to form.

“I know. I just didn't want ruin the good times.” She smiled weakly up at Zarya, a soft chuckle escaping her throat, watching a small smile spread across her face as well. “We're both kind of dumb sometimes, aren't we?” A deep, warm laugh slipped out of her lover, and she pushed herself up to kiss her gently, running her fingers through her short, pink hair. “Angela was right. That felt good. Painful, but good.”

“Yes. And you know that you can come to me whenever you're feeling bad like that, right?” She nodded, kissing Zarya again, spotting a small blush start to rise on her face. “I… I love you. Not just the sex, or the fun. I love all of you, and I want to be there for everything. Good or bad.” She bit her bottom lip, nerves clear to see on her face. Ana felt her heart start to beat faster, and she started giggling, leaning in for a long, deep kiss. She felt the heat rising off her body, and pushed her tongue against her mouth, tasting herself and Angela on her lips, pulling back and smiling as she heard a small moan rise from her throat.

“You are such a wonderful, warm person. I don't have the words to tell you how much I love you. How much I adore you.” She grinned at the blush intensifying on Zarya's face, feeling heat rise to her own cheeks. “If you don't have anything else you need to do tonight, maybe we could just stay here for the rest of it.” She nodded, smiling brightly.

“You always have the best ideas,” she sighed, stroking her hand across Ana's side, and starting to lean up on her elbows. “I'll go get showered. I'm feeling like kind of a mess right now.” She grabbed her shoulder, slowly setting her back on the bed as a smirk spread across her face.

“Maybe I like having you be a mess.” She pushed herself to her knees, pressing her hand gently into her girlfriend's chest, watching her face go as bright as her hair as she stared down at her. “It might also be a shame to shower when I'm just going to make another mess of you. If you'd like that of course.” She laughed as Zarya nodded her head furiously, lifting a leg to straddle over her chest, before grabbing her phone and typing out a quick message. It beeped after a minute, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning as she read the message, placing the phone back and stroking the side of her lover's face. “Angela's going to be back in 10 minutes. I think this time, she should be the one who gets to walk in on the action.” She slowly shifted forward, tilting her head back and moaning as she felt her tongue drag across her. This was going to be an excellent night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. It's finished. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'm writing something about Pharah at the moment, and it's a bit different from a lot of other stuff I've done. Having fun writing different kinds of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that's in the Overwatch Reborn series is connected, and I'm trying to build up a world where the Omnic Crisis was a damn near apocalyptic event. Like, large swathes of the world still hard to reach or live in 25 years after it's ended. Governments not quite having full control over their countries. Things like that.


End file.
